


Tat Practice

by fanficsandfluff



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tattoos, Ted wants to be a tattoo artist, Tickling, lee!bill, ler!ted, temporary tattoo, ticklish!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandfluff/pseuds/fanficsandfluff
Summary: Ted has an interest in becoming a tattoo artist. Bill supports him and lets his own body be the practice station. But he's a little ticklish.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Tat Practice

“Hey, Bill?”

“Yeah, Ted?”

“Can I, like, practice on you?”

Bill knew his best friend was trying to express his newest hobby: tattooing. His body was clean of any permanent tattoos, but there were rampant marker and pen smudges all over his arms and even legs when he ran out of space. This was all due to his practicing the designs he had in his head. Now with Ted having run out of real estate on his own body, he asked to use some of Bill’s. 

“Yeah, totally,” Bill said easily with a hazy smile. 

“Nice,” Ted smiled back and he scooted closer to Bill on Bill’s bed, ruffling up the blankets below him. Bill extended his right arm to Ted as his other was slowly flipping through a comic book Ted had gotten him for his birthday. Superhero rockers. Totally excellent premise. 

Ted was hunched over with his ballpoint pen and Sharpie marker easily available. He started with the pen to make his design intricate. He was working on a guitar with electricity zaps coming out of it. 

“Hey, check this out. Pretty rad, huh?” Ted said after twenty minutes of hard work. Bill finally looked over at his forearm and he smiled.

“Woah! Ted, you really captured the electronic essence of everything to do with electric guitars!”

“Yeah!”

Ted felt a blush rise to his cheeks from the praise, and he looked down at his completed sketch again, really happy with it. 

“Oh, dude, you know what would be the raddest tat?”

“What, Ted?”

“One right here,” he poked Bill’s side that was bare because of his crop top, “Can I make one?”

Bill jerked when Ted poked his side, and he quickly covered up. “Rad” was a newer addition to their vocabulary, and Ted seemed to really vibe with it, so Bill was used to hearing it come out in more conversation lately. When he saw the eagerness in Ted’s eyes, well, he couldn’t say no. 

“Totally.”

“Excellent!” Ted excitedly exclaimed. 

Bill closed the comic book and laid down on his back, resting one arm behind his head. The action alone made his crop top rise up to just below his pecs. 

Ted flopped onto his stomach beside Bill and popped the cap off the pen. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, so Bill knew he was concentrating on this one. 

The minute pen connected with skin, Bill sucked in a surprised breath. _Oh no._ He didn’t expect this. 

“Dude, did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t. Felt cold, is all,” Bill fibbed. 

“Oh!” Ted moved right on after clearing that up, and he drew the first pen stroke. Bill convulsed and he barked out a laugh.

Ted eyed his friend and he smirked, “Bill, my friend, how could I forget how ticklish you are!”

“Shut up, Ted!”

“Okay okay,” Ted giggled softly, “Think you can stay still for this?”

“Yeah, of course, Ted,” Bill cleared his throat and laid back down again. Of course he could sit still. I mean, he wasn’t _that_ ticklish-- 

“Tehed!” Bill whined and he covered his face with both hands. He made it through a few more strokes before caving, his belly quivering. 

“This is quite a bodacious tat I got going, dude. It would be most disappointing if I am unable to finish it,” Ted, being a little sneak, scribbled his fingers in the middle of Bill’s belly. The other boy yelped and turned away, giggling. 

“Juhust get it over with, man,” Bill covered his hands over his face again, wiping the sweat that started beading up on his forehead away. 

Ted grinned, and even when he was feeling mischievous, the grin was still abundantly cute. He put his pen back to Bill’s sensitive midriff, this time really trying not to tickle him. And he got pretty far into his design, only hitting hitches when he neared Bill’s tummy and bellybutton. 

“Outline is complete, dude!” Ted announced far into Bill’s anguish and the blonde let out a shaky breath he’d been holding in for most of the treatment. 

“Cool,” Bill tried not to sound too bothered by everything. He leaned his head forward to try and get a peek at the design, but he couldn’t make it out. It seemed like letters. 

“No peeking!” Ted admonished and he pinched Bill’s hip.

“Okahay!”

Ted started to trace and drag the Sharpie to fill in the design. Bill felt he could handle this better. There was something about the sharper tip of the ballpoint ben that dug into his skin that made it feel so much more ticklish. But this tickled if Ted would focus in on shading in a specific spot. It tickled _bad._

Every time he would lift and then place the tip of the marker back on Bill’s skin, Ted could see the whole thing flinch. It was endearing. And occasionally Ted would peek through his bangs at Bill and see the boy red-in-the-face and grinning from ear to ear. Also outstandingly endearing. 

Ted finished his tattoo design and he set his marker aside but didn’t say anything. He inhaled and blew all over the design to help it dry. Bill burst into giggles again and he swatted his hands Ted’s way. 

“Duhude!” 

Ted beamed, unable to hide his amusement anymore. He didn’t even try to hide his true intentions. While he loved seeing Bill a giggly, blushy mess, he also thoroughly enjoyed a boisterously laughing Bill. Ted dug his thumbs into Bill’s hips, exposed just as much as the rest of his midriff was. Bill bucked.

“H-Hey! Tehehehed!” Bill jerked around, but Ted followed every movement, “M-Most unfair!”

“That’s bogus, dude! This is totally fair!” Ted moved his right hand to pinch at Bill’s belly and it sent the boy into a snorting fit, “You choose to wear this thoroughly exposing style, Bill.”

“Stohop! Stop, man! I cahahahan’t!” Bill hiccuped. 

Ted giggled, but he wasn’t done just yet. He leaned his head down and blew a raspberry just to the right of Bill’s belly, carefully avoiding the ‘tat’. Bill bucked hard and it nearly sent him and Ted careening off the bed. 

“Outstanding,” Ted brushed his hair from his face when he sat back and reveled in his work. Bill was panting and still letting out a few stray chuckles. He had his hands wrapped around his midsection. 

“Thahat was... non-non heinous,” Bill sat up finally. He wanted to be frowning, to look tired and betrayed; but that was all thrown out the window when he saw the smile on Ted’s face. He heard his laugh at the heinous accusation. And now Bill was smiling, too. 

“Move, dickweed,” Bill affectionately shoved Ted as he slid himself off the bed and walked to the full mirror in his room. Ted stood behind his friend to watch his reaction. 

“Woah...” Bill ogled at the marker engraved on his side leading into his stomach, “This tat... is MOST unprecedented, Ted!”

The pause Bill took worried Ted for a split second, but he was washed over with relief at the reaction. 

On Bill’s side was decoratively written, “BE EXCELLENT TO EACH OTHER.” 

Ted’s cheeks were red. He was proud and flattered. 

Bill turned away from the mirror to face his best friend. They both shared the same bright smile and raised their hands for a unified air guitar. The tat was a success! And Bill’s belly was still a little red around where Ted’s fingers made him make the best-sounding laughs. Most stellar!


End file.
